rakshasa_streetfandomcom-20200213-history
Dian Wei
Dian Wei (典韦, Diǎn Wěi) is the Guardian Spirit of Cao Yan Bing. Appearance Dian Wei is a large muscular figure, who carries two Mad Shark Halberds on his back. Personality Abilities and Powers Techniques Heaven's Tyrant; Ocean DividerRakshasa Street Chapter 43 Weapon Dian Wei carries two Mad Shark Halberds upon his back which serve him a single purpose. History Prologue Arc Dian Wei is summoned during Cao Yan Bing's battle against Fu Hu. Making short work of Fu Hu, he finishes him of using his Mad Shark Halberds.Rakshasa Street manhua; Side Story 3 Rakshasa Street Arc When Cerberus goes attack Cao Yan Bing, he summons Dian Wei to prevent it from attacking him. Stopping it's movement Dian Wei picks it up and then slams it into the ground.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 13 Spirit Army Arc Requiem General of Bodhi Street When an injured Bai Shui Er is confronted by a departed spirit in Bodhi Street. Dian Wei appears cutting the Spirit in half, saving Bai Shui Er and the Phantom Fruit Beast.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 27 Battle in Yulin Street Cao Yan Bing summons Dian Wei along side Xu Chu, crushing a number of soldiers from the Spirit Army. When he tells them the path in front of them is littered with weeds to the point he can't make his way out, he asks them what to do. Dian Wei tells him to just say the word, as he's ready to bulldoze the street. Cao Yan Bing tells both Xu Chu and Dian Wei to listen to his commands, and asks for him to witness the strength of the Cao Clan's mighty tiger duo. Dian Wei and Xu Chu both agree to make a path for him, to which Cao tells them to go.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 28 With the arrival of the Spirit Army's Heavily-Armed Soldiers, he tells Xu Chu to get down as he's got it, and kills the reinforcements. Telling Xu Chu not to be so greedy, Xu Chu mentions he's the one wiping everybody out. When Cao Yan Bing tells both Dian Wei and Xu Chu the path has been cleared. Dian Wei claims the scoundrels have messed with the real devils, and tells the soldiers in front of him to scram. As a solider attempts to kill Cao Yan Bing, Dian Wei intervenes the attack by killing him, and asks who's next. He then tells Spirit Army's soldiers that his Mad Shark Halberds only serve a single purpose, to send them into a purgatory.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 29 After making it past numerous of soldiers, he claims the path is cleared and asks how many people there are lying on the ground. When Xu Chu tells Cao Yan Bing to step back after witnessing Zi Wei's transformation, claiming it's killing intent is extremely strong. Dian Wei asks is he going to kill it or should he do it. Telling them both there's no time, Cao Yan Bing asks them both to attack at once so that it will end faster.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 32 When Zi Wei attempts to attack Dian Wei with her claw, he intercepts it with his Halberds. When she goes to attack him with her other claw. Xu Chu asks him too move, and destroys it, after him doing so. As they both head towards Zi Wei, Dian Wei mentions the path is clear. Facing Zi Wei, she attempts to once again attack him but finds her attacked blocked. Blocking her attack, he cuts her left arm in half. After they defeat Zi Wei and cut her in half. Dian Wei tells Xu Chu for them to leave. Xu Chu questions if he's sure it's dead. He is surprised to see part of Zi Wei escaping. Taking care of the enemy himself, Xu Chu calls Dian Wei careless.Rakshasa Street manhua; Chapter 33 Trivia *Dian Wei is based upon the historical figure of the same name. References Category:Males Category:Human Martial Spirits Category:Guardian Spirits